Marito della Decima
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: The day after the Vongola Ring Tournament, the two sky flame users had the same odd premonition. Xanxus' role with Sawada Setsuna is only beginning. As he will be on equal footing with the Vongola Decima and legitimize the blood of his legacy. Xfem!27. Maybe Sfem!80 and one-sided Bfem!59 in the future. Warning! Shoujo-esque themes and interaction... and gratuitous Italian. On hold.


**AN:** Hi. First of all I am very new to the KHB series and only got into it about a week ago. I only watched the anime and made it to the very start of the Future Arc, so the Varia Arc is rather fresh for me. So sorry in advance if I misunderstood something or something will come up that changes everything about this pairing.

XanxusxTsuna (or X27 for the fandom) got to me with the succession crisis of two opposites trying to see whose beliefs were stronger. But the thing is I have an obsession for shipping opposites attract/crack pairs so this quickly follows. XD

Common themes in the stories I write are secondary couples that create a contrasting dynamic with the main one, symbolism in dreams, as well as nostalgia in close friendships and tragic romances.

So...naturally this story will run as a Shoujo with possible Shounen elements. **Last warning!**

Feel free to tell me what you think will happen next or what you think of this pair. I'm into them for now.

Also **Unbetaed. Nooo!**

* * *

Marito della Decima

At first glance, Sawada Setsuna would be regarded as another middle school student still trying to keep up with her studies to plan her career and eventually marry a decent man.

Of course that safe, obvious plan went up in smoke once a certain baby came into her life. Oh how preschool aged hit men drain the peace and joy out of your very being.

She battled hard in the most life threatening circumstances, even harder if her loved ones are threatened. Her body and will ached from such an intense opponent. His name is a corruption of the lily [1], and possessing firearms of concentrated wrath.

Xanxus

The last moment she saw was him covered with his old scars. Coughing blood when the Vongola rings rejected him as heir to their power. Even in critical condition, his orders are for a bloodbath than concern for his guardians' wellbeing.

She won that battle. Her guardians and Lancia protected her until her body finally gave out and slipped into unconscious. The weight of their lives lifted from her.

Her thoughts came back to Xanxus, thoughts of sorrow and guilt for what she had to do moments ago. Once she wakes up, she wanted to apologize for making him relive his nightmare.

'Was there a time Xanxus' happiness was not connected to rage and destruction?' she thought tiredly.

oOoOo

Seven powerful energies were seeping into her body, pulsing and synchronizing to the beat of her heart. The chain that held the Guardian rings may have been placed around her neck, but she did not feel surging power like Xanxus.

This power is an embrace of the Sky's nature.

Where there is death and deconstruction, there is life and rebirth. The Sky must maintain this cycle or chaos will exist.

Tsuna slowly opens her eyes, a light breeze flowing against her frame. Her sight adjusts to her folded hands, her X-Gloves absent but the Vongola Rain, Sun, Sky and Mist Rings worn on her right hand from thumb to ring fingers. Upon her touch is the sash and folds of a Japanese wedding kimono, covering a curved, hardened abdomen.

Was…was she expecting?

As if to answer, the bump lightly moved only to settle thereafter.

Tsuna's breath caught to her throat. She didn't dismiss the idea that she may become a mother one day, but she was too young and inexperienced to take on the responsibly right now.

Even so, her life was one thing, but a deeply hidden maternal instinct refused the thought of terminating. This being inside her is only starting their life, wanting to meet her and their father to be held in a world of warmth and love.

Tsuna covers her mouth as light tears fall down her cheeks, only to dry as if she never shed them. A sudden realization came to her as the phenomena passed, the rouge on her lips pressed to a thin line.

"Dame-Tsuna, this is only a dream, or even an illusion Mammon or Chrome cast on me." She looked up from the hood that shaded her eyes to see beautiful glowing sakura petals falling like rain against a starless, moonless sky. A clear stone path revealing a bench for her to sit if she wanted, but had no other choice with the thick, possibly endless cherry blossom forest preventing her from going anywhere else. This land is beautiful, but restrictive.

'I really am dreaming,' Tsuna thought as walked to the stone bench, touching her abdomen in tow. It may not be a real pregnancy, but she will keep all her attention on her 'child' until she wakes.

"My baby," Tsuna said fondly, "one day you will meet your aunts Gokudera Hayako and Yamamoto Takami. Your aunt Gokudera would exclaim how only Juudaime would born such a strong and beautiful baby and would protect you from all harm. Yamamoto would smile warmly and coo of how much you resemble me. Your father…"

Tsuna pauses at the mention, she has no idea who she may consider her husband. She has fantasies of romances like many girls her age, although she knew enough that she is not ready to have one. Adding the fact that she is apparently the heiress of the largest, strongest mafia family in the world would open a Pandora's Box if Reborn and possibly her father meddles with potential suitors.

The idea is already stressing her, so she decides to mention what she looks for in a good husband.

"Your father is a good man. He thinks the world in us and would protect us from harm. He can be lazy at times but not too often when it is his responsibility. He can be strict but only because he wants you to be independent, and be able to protect yourself and the people that are dear to you. In return…"

Tsuna places her right hand to her heart as if is a vow, "I will be strong for him. He deserves a wife with hope and love in her eyes and would hold onto him if his world becomes too much. We look at each other in a deep friendship that grew to a loving marriage of equals."

The flames of the Vongola Rings ignited and caused the forest of cherry blossoms in front of Tsuna to become shattering glowing glass that shortly disappears. The stone path lays itself out for her to follow. She did so with the floral rain still falling in her wake, she thought it would be beautiful to have a wedding in spring, she was sure Kyoko and Haru would do that since they were both bigger fawning fan girl romantics than she is. The path lead to a faraway white field full of Madonna lilies with a wide stone bridge connecting the two foreign lands together.

Tsuna stops to her side of the bridge, another wind blew causing her to close her eyes until it stopped. When she opened them, she sees a man wearing a tailored suit with a black lily on the lapel. He is roughly a foot taller than her, hair night black, eyes like red wine, and olive skin with a noticeable healed burn mark on his forehead and left cheek. His right hand bears the Vongola rings of Cloud, Lightning, and Storm, as well as what looked like a ring shaped as a Varia emblem on his middle finger.

His demeanor is the most surprising, his lips held an almost miss-able smile, and eyes that were rather soft for a man like him.

Even so, Sawada Setsuna held a protective hand over her belly, and looks to the man with fear.

"Xanxus?"

oOoOo

The Varia leader didn't know when he fell asleep. He didn't like the idea of more sleep when he had been encased in supernatural ice for eight years, but…what he experienced was too tangible to be a normal dream.

When he felt the power of the Vongola rings enter him, their rejection was not just pure energy. It was much more monstrous.

What appeared with it is a shadow of himself having immense power, his body radiating disintegrative flames that would destroy anything in their wake. But what lies in his gaze is not anger or pride.

It's emptiness.

The kind emptiness that would feel like his soul has been burning for eternity, ripped in two with no way for it to be healed.

Xanxus didn't have time to react when his shadow seemed like he teleported and wringed his body off the ground.

**_"YOU INSECT! YOU COULDN'T PROTECT HER! OUR CHILD DIED BECAUSE YOU LET HER GO ALONE! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!"_**_ his shadow roared and crushed Xanxus' windpipe, blood seeped out of his mouth._

Time stood still for him at that moment. He managed to try remaining conscious to the hazing voices around him, but he called for a slaughter as his last resort. He saw **her** look at him with concern, even with all he did. The last voice is of a Cervello woman assuring his role is done.

Xanxus 'woke' to a start on scorched earth, what someone would imagine what the end of the world is like. Not a sign of life in an eternal span. No bodies of water, no mountains, no canyons or valleys.

Absolutely nothing but a blood red sky.

He recalls his promise from the Lightning Ring match. In his victory would follow the destruction of all that is precious to her.

This wasteland is the result, his supposed desire.

His Varia uniform became mended and tidy, but his X-Guns are nowhere to be found. But there's no point when everything to gone.

He thought back to who his demonic shadow referred to.

**Sawada Setsuna.**

The only known heir to the Vongola Famiglia after the Ninth's blood sons died and his adopted son was never meant to succeed his title.

Her messiah-like persona would forgive and accept anyone despite their background. She would look at her guardians with concern and unyielding faith, but she extended her concern to his subordinates if they were seriously injured.

The girl's name once irritated him to the core. That she should not have been in discussion for inheriting such a title. She should be just a part of the collective masses going on with her life, ignorant of the backstabbing power struggle of the underworld.

He had sworn to **BREAK** her. He **HAD** to!

He hoped that instigating the Ninth's death by her hands would snap her out of that ideal, only for it to strengthen her resolve to defeat him and succeeding in doing so.

Her entire being is too determined and pure to lead hell.

He wanted to save her from this power and decadence.

He…he wanted to protect her from all this.

Not just as her militant advisor, but maybe…it was too soon to ask. As lop sided as it may be, his fascination with her only grew as he observed from a distance. The girl is the daughter of Sawada Iemitsu, the "Young Lion of the Vongola", the man that has rumoured power to destroy a mountain in one punch. Before, that man had the potential to be a worthy opponent if the succession laws allowed him. If they had clashed, only destruction would result as this world is now.

But now, he is certain why Iemitsu and the Ninth chose her to be heir. She grew in a world that made it hard for her to belong anywhere, but her will to protect and give is her defying nature, the she only one that could neutralize and chain Wrath where there is an overabundance of it.

She is his natural antithesis but also his natural partner in balance. In a strange way, they do need a bit of each other.

_ "My baby…" _a familiar voice said in the atmosphere.

'Setsuna?' Xanxus wonders as the Decima's voice fondly mentions her female Guardians to a child. 'Does her conscious exist in this world?'

_"Your father is a good man. He thinks the world in us and would protect us from harm. He can be lazy at times but not too often when it is his responsibility. He can be strict but only because he wants you to be independent, and be able to protect yourself and the people that are dear to you. In return…_

_I will be strong for him. He deserves a wife with hope and love in her eyes and would hold onto him if his world becomes too much. We look at each other in a deep friendship that grew to a loving marriage of equals."_

The ground glows a blinding white and stalks of pure white Madonna lilies grew in his wake. The petals lighting a stone path in contrast to the hell sky becoming pure black.

'Was this her doing?' Xanxus thought, looking around the endless field of purity and innocence. This land could only come from a dream. He never saw anything like this when he was boy in the slums. He saw everything as an ugly mess of hypocrisy and depravity. His mother broken by the men that used her and manic-depressive in her mental health. She deluded herself of a relationship with the Ninth, tried to convince the man to take him under his care. Maybe his mother knew enough in her state that she is beyond repair, and wanted him to reach his true potential through someone else. He hadn't seen her since, she likely died knowing her burden of him is gone, but deep inside he wanted to think she was glad he escaped hell and became happy. Or…will become happy.

"Sawada Setsuna," Xanxus said to himself as he follows the path, "Vongola Decima, la mio sporgenza … Tu sei importante per me." (…my boss…you are important to me.)

Those words were still foreign for him to consider saying to her, it is too soon to say as he will only start to get to know her. He knew enough that he didn't hate her, as no woman caught his eye as she did. But by hell, earth, and heaven, he refuses to lie about these feelings.

As he nears the land connecting bridges, it is to his shock that Setsuna is standing before the shadow that roared self-loathing of what he couldn't prevent.

Her death and that of her child…is it really possible that _they _will have that kind of future?

But looking at the man bearing more mature features of himself, hair no longer slicked back, wearing a suit with a black lily. It brought back a more severe chill, Xanxus doesn't know what this shadow would do to her, or what he will convince her to do.

'No, he can't.'

Xanxus tried to interrupt them, only for a Lightning and Cloud class flame barrier pushing him back to skid on his feet. Trying as hard as he might, his Flame of Wrath cannot even disintegrate it. He couldn't reach her; nor could she see or hear him.

"**SETSUNA!**" The Varia leader called to the top of his lungs, but still to no avail. 'Dammit.'

He may lose her before they could start.

oOoOo

She knew the man before her is very dangerous. Those eyes were soft for now, but she knew Xanxus for his hair-trigger temper if it involves her. That is, if this man is the real Xanxus.

'This must be some test' Tsuna thought worried, 'if my future comes to being the Vongola Decima, people would target me. See me as a weak link.' Her breath hitches at another fear, 'my children and husband would be in danger if they get caught up with this. I may never have my family if they die because of me…no.'

A familiar fire flares from her temple. Eyes of determined amber reflect to the man that could destroy it. If she has to go through Xanxus to see that wish, she wouldn't hesitate to beat him again.

Her Sky, Rain, Sun, and Mist Rings flared with her desire, her hands manifesting a realistic illusion of her X-Gloves, and an X-Bow (Crossbow) capable of shooting Rain class bolts with added power from the Sun ring if needed.

Normally she can't handle her own Sky flame, nonetheless four, but with her Hyper Dying Will state, her body is going on pure instinct with the rings' abilities.

**Protective maternal instinct.**

She can't fight close combat in her condition. Even if she could, she still didn't like the thought of freezing Xanxus again. Her hands were stained with hurting his father, along with the split possibly of killing the Ninth from the Gola Mosca incident. She knew the Ninth loves Xanxus like he was his own son, guilt-ridden that he lied about his parentage, and destroying the hope Xanxus had of being the heir. He almost did.

The Ninth saw potential in her despite her very being a contradiction of Mafioso, being forgiving to a fault.

In this case, she vows not to kill Xanxus for blind vengeance, even he deserves to redeem himself.

"Xanxus" Tsuna states the other's being, a tight grip on her X-Bow but facing neutral away from both of them "are you Xanxus."

The man's features only further softens from her question, his eyes heralded something that could easily dismiss her assumption.

Unconditional love and unbridled passion. Donning a calm smile that can draw you in before he would welcome you in his embrace. He raises his right-hand to create a signature Flame of Wrath for her to observe, "It's been awhile, my Tsuma" he said in all earnest.

Tsuna's cheeks heated up and heart race, it's an odd mix of feelings when the two of them clashed just moments ago.

They stand face-to-face, weapons in hand, wearing the clothing that signifies that they would tie their life to the person either of them would cherish by their side.

Was this a crossroad of two skies that either of them wanted to create?

'My Tsuma' he called her. He must have mispronounced her name. Because that title insinuated the opposite.

'Xanxus' dispels his flame to show no harm, "I did not mispronounce your name, Vongola Decima, Sawada Setsuna" he said in a familiar tone, there was no ill will in saying her presumptive title, and her full name. 'Xanxus' notices she tries to keep a neutral mask, but her face starts to crease to what she wants to believe are lies.

"I…I don't want to fight you…Xanxus." Tsuna said, her tone on his name suspicious but solemn "but if this is another underhanded trick for me to give up the Sky Ring, I refuse."

'Xanxus' swore he would never see her like this, though she has good reasons to be doubtful. "I admit this dream state is part of my doing, but I assure you neither Mammon, Dokuro "Nagi" Chrome, nor even Rokudo Mukuro are responsible for it. You've even notice that I'm more calm and relaxed than you've seen me as. **I don't want the Sky Ring.** I…" 'Xanxus' stops his rambling words for a moment to breathe deeply, almost defeated "I have nothing to say that could have you believe me. I have done so many unforgivable acts in my life, I'm even surprised that I was forgiven." He smiles a smile that should never be associated with the Varia leader…it is of happiness, but one that connected to so much loss. Mourning? Melancholy? Were those words true to him?

'This…this isn't what I meant,' Tsuna thought bitterly. Why was her wish so twisted? If Xanxus wasn't angry and destructive, does this mean his happiness will always be connected to a consequence? Maybe yes, maybe no. This man is so scarily different from Xanxus and eerie that their features are so alike. As if she is seeing a Xanxus whom loved and regretted so much.

"Xanxus…" Tsuna said again. She repeats his name in so many ways, it is becoming a mantra to her, trying to be the only name that matters in this unconscious. She decided to do something bold, and knew her life would be his to cut. She dispels her X-Bow and gingerly makes her way up to him. She noticed his eyes widen slightly, maybe thinking she will harm him with her own bare hands. She knew she had that power, she trained to the hairbreadth of her being to know how to hurt him. But…

"I don't want to fight you," she said as a reassurance for both of them. Tsuna found it in herself to smile back in the lighter part of melancholy, stretching her right hand out for him to take. "I honestly want us to be in good terms, when we wake up from this place."

He knew her approach is true to her word, he always knew her to be this. What she is unaware of is the moment she wakes up, is the moment their future together will be compromised, if not altogether never exist. Unless, she takes what he will say to heart. Xanxus didn't take her hand immediately, instead he reaches out to remove the hood of her kimono, his hands threading her chestnut brown hair to flow to her mid back.

That moment, Tsuna knew she looked much different than her usual self. This body is both her and not hers'.

"You've always been so kind-hearted, Tsuna." Xanxus praises, he circles the younger woman to stand by her right side, stepping in to lace his fingers overs hers, their touch over her belly. "This child will be born with your power and heart. Don't be afraid for their safety, you have a famiglia that will protect you from all harm." He hid the bitterness of his words, not of her, never her, he's fucking useless to have her go without him.

Tsuna needs to steady her mind at what Xanxus is implying, this man couldn't know where her life will lie unless he knew it firsthand. His voice and his actions comforted her, and she honestly didn't want to leave his side. This world is a beautiful dream that can never exist with her wish alone, she can't be idle and let everything pass by her, she needed to take this time to read what it meant to her, and decide from then on.

"…You're not Xanxus," Tsuna said simply, pulling from him without a fight. Turning to face him with more certainty in her amber gaze while his red wine ones were more insecure. "At least…not _my_ Xanxus." She didn't mean him to be her possession, just his state of being in the present. Her gut is telling her it won't be true forever.

"I would normally think you are the Xanxus from my world, with his looks and Flame of Wrath. But you are a polar opposite of what he is. You act calm and relaxed. Gentle and sweet in assuring me. Sorrowful when I am distrustful of you. You **don't** want the Sky Ring. I would think you are Rokudo Mukuro thereafter, but I've been sensitive to his presence in my mind and memories. He's too worn, and lied when he said he would possess me. Lastly, I didn't sense any deceit from you while you claimed none of the Mist users are responsible, as much as I tried to deny it."

"Then what am I?" Xanxus questions to present her conclusion of him.

"There's more. If I see this dream in a more romantic light than logic, it can tell so much." Tsuna adds in tentative musing, "The Sakura is of romantic love, new beginnings and sacrifice. White lilies are associated with innocence, purity, and wish for a person's blessed death. We are dressed in the clothing to be tied to a beloved one, or a formal contract of convenience. This stone bridge is the only way to reach each other, but if one of the lands shift, the two worlds cannot meet again."

Tsuna looks on to share her assumption "If everything you said is true. I will become the Vongola Decima. You and her married and bore children together as I am carrying now. But you lost her somehow, and haven't seen each other for some time." The brunette knew she hit a nerve on her last point. Xanxus shut his eyes and clenched his fist for his knuckles to turn white, he still did not scowl like she thought he would but smile with familiar heartbreak.

"…Everything you said is true." Xanxus tiredly replied, "I lost her from an ambush during a meeting. A powerful family in the near future wanted to eliminate her; she was pregnant with our fourth child."

Tsuna felt her heart drop at the implication. "Then this body I'm using…" she didn't want to utter it.

"…is a ghost. The last image I saw of her. Of you." Xanxus finished.

There was an expected silence from the younger woman. Her Hyper Dying Will Flame extinguishes to reveal beautiful saddened brown eyes. She should be burdened with the thought of herself dying, yet it was still to the thought of her own children losing their mother before she could watch them grow before her eyes. She heard from Takami-chan that her mother died when she was young from poor health. Hayako-ojou didn't really want to talk about her past, since it only brought back strained memories with her family, but told her to cherish having her mother while she's still with her.

"When did this happen," she questions the older Xanxus "when did I die?"

Xanxus managed to keep his tears in check. He had mourned in her funeral and mourned as a widow vowing to never marry another. "In nearly nine years' time, you were shot through your heart by a man named Shoichi Irie. But what was highly classified about the incident of your death is …it wasn't supposed to be a "real" one."

"I don't understand," Tsuna utters, "My death was supposed to be faked?"

"Yes, it was. It was complex operation to empower you and your Guardians in the future to create a stable timeline, but the plan was compromised not by Shoichi Irie, but a monster supposed to be dead long ago." Xanxus held Tsuna's right gently, thumbing the illusionary Mist Ring.

"That monster's name…is Daemon Spade."


End file.
